cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenarctos Naval Force
This Wiki page contains information about the CNRP nation of Selenarctos. Please do not edit. __TOC__ Naval Force Ranks In ascending order: Officers: *Ensign *Lieutenant 0 *Lieutenant I *Lieutenant II *Captain *Commodore *Minor Admiral *Admiral *Force Commander Uniform The Navy of Selenarctos uses the Standard Combat Uniform (SCU) developed for the Selenarctos Army by Precision Tactical. In addition to the standard features, the Navy variant introduces a blue camouflage pattern and features attachment points for an integrated inflatable life preserver. Ships of the Naval Force Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier (OOC: Based on the Ford-class Carrier) The Manaul-class Carrier is designed to carry a large complement of bombers or Predator-C UAVs and enough fighter aircraft to ensure the bombers reach their targets. Due to both cost and the current peaceful state of Selenarctos, money has been allocated for the construction of only one carrier. Originally build with a combination of Goalkeeper and Phalanx CIWS guns, the SS Manila served as a test bed for the Goalkeeper Block B CIWS upgrade and was the ship to be fully upgraded with the Goalkeeper Block B1 system. *Crew: 4,600 *Length: 333m *Displacement: 102,000,000kg *Max Planes: 80 *Speed: 30 knots (56 km/hr) *Stealth?: No Armament: *4 x 8-missile Sparrow Anti-Ship Missile Launchers *Assorted AA missiles and guns *Assorted close-range anti-ship weapons *S-500 SAM Missiles *Goalkeeper Block B1 30mm CIWS Array *SeaRAM 11-cell RAM launcher Array Ship Designations/Names: *C-01 SS Manila, Completed (OOC: 12/10/09) Polo-class Destroyer (OOC: Based on the Zumwalt-class Destroyer, link 2) The Polo-class Destroyer is the hammer of the Naval Force, packing massive firepower within a low-radar profile hull. Each Polo-class destroyer can carry up to two small to medium-sized helicopters or one medium-large sized helicopter. Under normal operation, most carry one transport helicopter and one Scorpion Medium Gunship. The Polo-class Destroyers originally featured retractable Phalanx CIWS guns. To account for the larger size of the Goalkeeper Block B1 upgrade, the new system guns are not retractable but have addational measures taken to maintain the reduced radar signature. *Crew: 140 *Length: 183m *Displacement: 13,200,000kg *Speed: 30 knots (56 km/hr) *Stealthy?: Yes Armament: *2x 155mm AGS naval guns (maximum range of 180km using extended range shells) *20x VLS Missile Launchers (up to 80 missiles of varying types including the P-5, P-700* and S-500) *2x MK110 57mm guns *Retractable Goalkeeper Block B1 30mm CIWS Array *SeaRAM 11-cell RAM Launcher Array *One P-700 uses an entire VLS Missle Launcher, resulting in a maximum capacity of 20 P-700s if no other missiles were carried. Ship Designations/Names: Phase 1 Complete: (OOC: 12/15/09) *DD-111 SS Polo *DD-112 SS Ekek *DD-113 SS Sidpan *DD-114 SS Sarimanok *DD-115 SS Babatan Phase 2 Complete: (OOC: 1/15/10) *DD-116 SS Tikbalang *DD-117 SS Manaul *DD-118 SS Sigbin *DD-119 SS Sirena *DD-120 SS Basad Phase 3 Complete: (OOC: 2/15/10) *DD-121 SS Tiyanak *DD-122 SS Kiyabusan *DD-123 SS Kapre *DD-124 SS Siyokoy *DD-125 SS Anggugru Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigate (OOC: Based on the La Fayette-class Frigate) The Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigate is designed to operate independently or in small groups for fleet escort or covert missions. To avoid drawing attention to itself, the Duwende-class is coated with radar-absorbing materials and features a specially designed superstructure that significantly reduces it's magnetic signature. As a result, on radar or resonance scans a Duewende-class Frigate appears to be only a third of its actual size. To maintian the reduced radar and infrared signature of the Duwende Light Stealth Frigate, the Goalkeeper Block B1 that replaced the Phalanx CIWS array on the Duwende Frigates uses the same reduced signature modifications as the Polo-class Destroyer. *Crew: 80 *Length: 125m *Displacement: 3,200,000kg *Speed: 25 knots (46 km/hr) *Stealthy?: Yes Armament: *1 x 100mm Automatic gun *2 x 20mm *1 x Crotale CN2 SAM missile launcher (8 missiles + 16 reloads) *16 x Aster 15 or Aster 30 SAM Missiles or Exocet Missiles *Phalanx CIWS Array (Block 1B configuration) Note: The missile launch infrastructure for the Aster/Exocet Missiles is modular and allows for complete replacement with a new Aster/Exocet launch system in under 6 hours. Ship Designations/Names: Phase 1 Complete: (OOC: 11/15/09) *LF-301S SS Jacinto *LF-302S SS Yuson *LF-304S SS Alcasid Phase 2 Complete: (OOC: 12/10/09) *LF-305S SS Yldefonso *LF-306S SS Ildefonso *LF-307S SS Arnaiz *LF-308S SS Magsanoc Bonifacio Class Attack Submarine The Bonifacio class of attack sumarines replaced the Sirena class attack submarines. Boasting improved stealth and electronics capabilities (cerca 2033), the Bonifacio class was designed to complement the Lhuiller class missile submarines and interlace with the navy's roadmap of next-generation ships. *Crew: 68 *Length: 95 meters *Max Depth: 400 meters *Speed: 38 km/hr submerged *Stealth?: Yes Ship Designations/Names: *AS-011 SS Bonifacio, completed: (OOC: January 1, 2014) *AS-012 SS Arayat, completed: (OOC: January 1, 2014) *AS-013 SS Vigan, completed: (OOC: January 1, 2014) *AS-014 SS Sablayan, completed: (OOC: January 1, 2014) *AS-015 SS Mamburao, completed: (OOC: January 1, 2014) *AS-016 SS Naujan, completed: (OOC: January 1, 2014) *AS-017 SS Pinamalayan, completed: (OOC: February 1, 2014) *AS-018 SS Bongabong, completed: (OOC: February 1, 2014) *AS-019 SS Coron, completed: (OOC: February 1, 2014) *AS-020 SS Busuanga, completed: (OOC: February 1, 2014) *AS-021 SS Culion, completed: (OOC: February 1, 2014) *AS-022 SS Calauit, completed: (OOC: February 1, 2014) *AS-023 SS Linapacan, completed: (OOC: March 1, 2014) *AS-024 SS Iloc, completed: (OOC: March 1, 2014) *AS-025 SS El Nido, completed: (OOC: March 1, 2014) *AS-026 SS Boayan, completed: (OOC: March 1, 2014) *AS-027 SS Dumaran, completed: (OOC: March 1, 2014) *AS-028 SS Araceli, completed: (OOC: March 1, 2014) Sirena-class Attack Submarine (OOC: Based on the Astute-class Attack Submarine, Link 2) The Sirena-class Attack Submarine is designed to provide fleet support while requiring minimal defensive support of its own. Toward this goal, Sirena-class submarines are coated in sound-absorbing material to greatly reduce the sonar cross-section and use jets for propulsion rather than propellers. While all are nuclear powered, no Sirena-class submarines are nuclear armed. *Crew: 98 *Length: 97m *Displacement: 7,400,000kg (submerged) *Max Depth: 300m *Speed: 29 knots (54 km/hr) submerged *Stealthy?: Yes, underwater Armament: *6 Torpedo Tubes and 38 torpedoes, cruise missiles or mines. Ship Designations/Names: *AS-1U1 SS Sirena, completed: (OOC: 12/15/09) *AS-1U2 SS Gilda, completed: (OOC: 12/15/09) *AS-1U3 SS Bulosan, completed: (OOC: 12/15/09) *AS-1U4 SS Romero, completed: (OOC: 12/15/09) *AS-1U5 SS Itogan, completed: (OOC: November 1, 2013) *AS-1U6 SS Manaoag, completed: (OOC: November 1, 2013) *AS-1U7 SS Bucay, completed: (OOC: November 15, 2013) *AS-1U8 SS San Fernando, completed: (OOC: November 15, 2013) Lhuillier class Cruise Missile Submarine (OOC: The Lhuillier submarines are similar to upgraded Ohio-class submarines.) The Lhuillier class of guided cruise missile submarines is named after Commander Zaira Lhuillier, the first Commander of the Selenarctos Naval Force. Each submarine uses the latest advances (cerca 2031) in underwater stealth technology to minimize engine and operating noise and reduce the vessel's underwater and surface signatures. *Crew: 102 *Length: 160m *Max Depth: 400m *Speed: 32 knots submerged *Stealthy?: Yes Armament: *4 torpedo tubes. *18 vertical missiles tubes with 108 hypersonic cruise missiles. Ship Designations/Names: *MS-1 SS Lhuillier, completed: (OOC: December 1, 2013) *MS-2 SS Palayan, completed: (OOC: December 1, 2013) *MS-3 SS Mamerto, completed: (OOC: December 15, 2013) *MS-4 SS Tayug, completed: (OOC: December 15, 2013) *MS-5 SS Mapandan, completed: (OOC: January 1, 2014) *MS-6 SS Laoac, completed: (OOC: January 1, 2014) Calasiao class Guided Missile Submarine (Classified) (Classified) The Calasiao class are Lhuillier class submarines modified to carry mid-range ballistic missiles. It's outward appearance and signature are virtually identical to the Lhuiller, but instead of cruise missiles each submarine carries a deadly payload of eighteen missiles: four missiles with a 5 MT warhead and fourteen missiles in a 3x1 MT in a MIRV configuration. *MS-7 SS Calasiao, completed: (OOC: January 15, 2014) *MS-8 SS Puco, completed: (OOC: January 15, 2014) *MS-9 SS Panghayaan, completed: (OOC: April 20, 2014) *MS-10 SS Mahanadoing, completed: (OOC: April 20, 2014) *MS-11 SS Talumpok, completed: (OOC: April 20, 2014) *MS-12 SS Bago, completed: (OOC: April 20, 2014) Cyclone-class Patrol Ship (OOC: Link, Link ) The Cyclone-class Patrols Ship is designed to patrol costal waters and for the interdiction of lightly-armed ships and vessels. *Crew: 29 *Length: 52m *Displacement: 336,000kg *Speed: 35 knots (65 km/hr) *Sealthy?: No Standard Armament: *2x Mk38 25mm autocannon *5x 12.7mm Machineguns *2x M60 7.62mm machineguns *2x MK19 40mm automatic grenade launchers. Additional Armament for Cyclone-class Ships in the Naval Force: *6x Starstreak Mark III MANPADS HVSAM launchers. *6x Exocet Anti-ship Missiles *Phalanx CIWS Gun (Block 1B configuration) (Replaces a Mk38 autocannon.) Ship Designations/Names: Naval Force: *P-001 SS Cyclone *P-002 SS Typhoon Domestic Force: *Patrol-3 SS Hurricane *Patrol-4 SS Tropical Storm *Patrol-5 SS Gale Complete: (OOC: 12/1/09) Decommissioned Ships The following ship classes are no longer in the active service of the Naval Force. Spruance-class Destroyer (Link 1, Link 2) In addition to the standard armaments, all Spruance-Class Destroyers are equipped with updated electronics, MK-41 VLS, RIM-116 RAM, and ASROC launchers. DD-101, 103, 105, 107 and 109 are equipped with AN/SPQ-9B ASMDs. DD-101 carries two 10kt NDBs to be fired from the ASROC launcher and one 10kt NDB modified for surface targets. DDs 101, 102, 106, 108 and 110 carry 6 of Aster 15 or 30 SAMs each *Crew: 380 *Length: 172m *Displacement: 8,190,000kg *Purchase Date: (OOC: 6/15/09) Purchase Cost: 700,000,000NSC each *Delivery Dates: (OOC: 6/24/09, 6/27/09, 6/29/09, 7/1/09, 7/3/09, 7/7/09, 7/9/09, 7/12/09, 7/14/09, 7/17/09) *Manufactured by: Ingalls Shipbuilding located in (defunct) Ardoria, North America *Decommissioned: (OOC: 3/9/10) Ship Designations and Names: *DD-101 SS Bonifacio - Transfered to Manila Nautical Museum *DD-102 SS Cerrie - Scrapped *DD-103 SS Raine - Scrapped *DD-104 SS Oénsel - Mothballed and stored, later sold to the Kingdom of Cochin *DD-105 SS Aguinaldo - Scrapped *DD-106 SS Tiempo - Scrapped *DD-107 SS Lhuillier - Scrapped *DD-108 SS Vibal - Scrapped *DD-109 SS Cosico - Scrapped *DD-110 SS Roces - Mothballed and stored, later sold to the Kingdom of Cochin Munitions Anti-Ship Missiles P-700 Anti-Ship Missile *Max Range: 625km *Max Speed: Mach 4.5 *Guidance: Inertial, Active or Passive Radar, Satellite-Based Targeting P-5 Anti-Ship Missile *Max Range: 750km *Max Speed: Mach 0.9 *Guidance: Inertial, Active Radar, Remote Course Correction Rockets SN-194: The SN-194 Rocket Artillery System is a modular area-denial weapon designed to be easily added to or removed from a vessel. Each system holds eight unguided rockets and may be reloaded without disassembly for repeated use in a combat situation. SN-194 compatible rockets weigh approximately 80kg each, accurate to range of 10km under average conditions, and fly at subsonic speeds. *Compatible with: Manual-class Aircraft Carrier, Duwende-class Frigate *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium SN-195: The SN-195 rocket features a High Explosive warhead designed and is for use with the SN-194 Rocket Artillery System. *Weight: 80kg *Range: 10km *Compatible with: SN-194 RAS *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium SN-196: The SN-196 rocket features a HE metal-fragmentation warhead and is designed for use with the SN-194 Rocket Artillery System. *Weight: 82kg *Range: 10km *Compatible with: SN-194 RAS *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium SN-198: The SN-198 rocket features a white phosphorous incendiary warhead and is designed for use with the SN-194 Rocket Artillery System. *Weight: 74kg *Range: 10km *Compatible with: SN-194 RAS *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium SN-199: The SN-199 rocket features a heavy KE penetrator and is designed for use with the SN-194 Rocket Artillery System. *Weight: 95kg *Range: 8km *Compatible with: SN-194 RAS *Manufactured by: Selenarctos Aerospace Consortium Naval Force Fleet Organization OOC note: This section is out of date; Naval Force Ship Breakdown *(1) C-01 Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier *(15) DD-111 through 225 Polo-class Destroyers *(8) LF-301S through 308S Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigates *(4) AS-1U1 through 1U4 Sirena-class Attack Submarines *(2) P-001 and P-002 Cyclone-class Patrol Ship 1st Carrier Group Based out of Manila *C-01 SS Manila *DD-111 SS Polo *DD-112 SS Ekek *DD-113 SS Sidpan *DD-114 SS Sarimanok *AS-1U1 SS Sirena *AS-1U2 SS Gilda 2nd Manila Fleet Based out of Manila *DD-115 SS Babatan *DD-116 SS Tikbalang *DD-117 SS Manaul *AS-1U3 SS Bulosan *AS-1U4 SS Romero 3rd Davao Fleet Based out of Davao City *DD-118 SS Sigbin *DD-119 SS Sirena *DD-120 SS Basad 1st Task Force Based out of Dinalungan *DD-121 SS Tiyanak *DD-122 SS Kiyabusan *DD-123 SS Kapre 2nd Task Force Based out of Dinalungan *LF-301S SS Jacinto *LF-302S SS Yuson *LF-304S SS Alcasid 3rd Task Force Based out of Yap *DD-124 SS Siyokoy *LF-305S SS Yldefonso *LF-306S SS Ildefonso 4th Task Force Based out of Manila *DD-125 SS Anggugru *LF-307S SS Arnaiz *LF-308S SS Magsanoc 5th Patrol Force *P-001 SS Cyclone *P-002 SS Typhoon When the 5th Patrol Fleet is not deployed, the SS Cyclone and the SS Typhoon are based out of Davao City and Manila respectively. Strategic Deterrent Deployment (Classified) Pack 1 *AS-011 SS Bonifacio *AS-012 SS Arayat *MS-7 SS Calasiao Pack 2 *AS-013 SS Vigan *AS-014 SS Sablayan *MS-8 SS Puco Pack 3 *AS-015 SS Mamburao *AS-016 SS Naujan *MS-9 SS Panghayaan Pack 4 *AS-017 SS Pinamalayan *AS-018 SS Bongabong *MS-10 SS Mahanadoing Pack 5 *AS-019 SS Coron *AS-020 SS Busuanga *MS-11 SS Talumpok Pack 6 *AS-021 SS Culion *AS-022 SS Calauit *MS-12 SS Bago Category:Selenarctos Category:Navy